bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Genshukai Kōjō
This article is about the manifested spirit of Jason Palmer's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Jason's Zanpakutō. Spirit | gender =Female | bankai =Tenjiku Genshukai Kōjō | master =Jason Palmer Asuka (Tenjiku Genshukai Kōjō: Kaen Dankai) | manga debut =Human World Training Campaign | anime debut =Fast Forward the Pendulum | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Genshukai Kōjō (元首界・荒城) is the manifested and fiery spirit belonging to Jason Palmer, first manifested during his training with Hikaru Kurosaki during his Human World Training Campaign and then manifested again during her own rebellion against Jason in Fast Forward the Pendulum. When in her bankai state, her name becomes Tenjiku Genshukai Kōjō (天軸・元首界・荒城). Appearance Genshukai Kōjō takes the appearance of a small girl which confuses many when they first encounter her. She has black hair that is long and mixed with varying shades of blue. Her most notable trait is her red eyes as they are slanted like a cat or a snake and are filled with concentric circles. Her outfit is a basic white kimono and she is often seen barefoot. Personality Genshukai's personality is rather blunt and rude, completely unlike her name as the "sovereign kingdom". She'd rather fight considering the only way to solve problems is by violence. She is a graceful fighter despite her sadistic and violent nature leaving most in awe during combat as she often than not cuts them down. When Told to do something by Jason she often refuses considering him inferior to have her as a Zanpakutō, saying that he has bent her, but he will never break her as seen when she rebels, becoming an antagonist wanting Jason dead. However this becomes more apparent when she assumes her bankai state of Tenjiku Genshukai Kōjō as this heightens her blood lust and anger, making her and by association her powers that much more unstable and rather hard to control. Tenjiku Genshukai Kōjō is considered evil by all those who have met her in combat stating that she is the direct foil of her owner who while is a smart mouthed kid, is also rather kind and gentle while she is similar in ferocity to a Inner Hollow than to a Zanpakutō spirit. In combat she chooses not to care about any damage she sustains and focuses solely on the destruction of her target even if it ends in her death to do so. Plot *The More Things Change *FFTP: Crossroads Powers and abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Vast Spiritual Power: Like her master she possesses a large quantity of spiritual energy, acting as a battery of sorts for her as she has a small frame and she is seen as very hyperactive when she utilizes it in combat. This pool enables her to fight on par with other Shinigami or Zanpakutō spirits that vastly outclass her for some period of time. Materialization: Like a few other spirits, she is able to materialize herself into the material world, appearing in a flash of light from her sword form. This ability is often abused by her to assault her master or defend him from harm. At anytime, Genshukai is able to manifest the sealed sword form of her former self which takes the form of an ornate katana, having intricate patterns on the hilt consisting of over lapping white and black lines, crisscrossing the entire length, the hilt also features 5 red diamonds on both sides and the end of the hilt resembles a crown, the blade also strangely has no crossguard to speak of. *'Shikai': Triggered by the command "Topple Over and Pillage" (覆るの劫掠, "kutsugaeru no kyouryaku"). Shikai Special Ability: Once the release phrase is stated by Genshukai Kōjō, her katana transforms into a long elegant which greatly resembles the previous state the blade took, retaining the fur crossguard and cloth wrapping around the hilt. This allows for the use of her true power which is the analysis and replication of other abilities but like her owner she is limited and cannot copy specialized kidō based abilities such as elemental types or abilities utilized by shinigami like Seireitou Kawahiru and others like him. *'Attack Analysis and Replication': This is the main ability of Genshukai Kōjō, and with it she can analyze and subsequently replicate most reishi based attacks if given enough time to do so. She has managed to copy some race specific powers such as the Quincy's Heilig Pfeil or a Hollow's Cero, as well as some shinigami's own reishi based attacks such as Shirosame Asakura's Harudōga Mūshō. It should be noted that she cannot copy specialized kidō based abilities such as elemental types or abilities utilized by shinigami like Seireitou Kawahiru and others like him. **'Harudōga Mūshō': After watching and subsequently sparring with Vice-Captain Shirosame Asakura, Jason was able to witness the force of the Harudōga Mūshō technique used by the Asakura clan. This technique was blocked by one of Jason's barriers allowing the young shinigami to analyze and then replicate with great accuracy and power which surprised Shirosame who stated that it was rare to see a non Asakura use the attack like that. Jason's usage and therefore Genshukai's usage of the technique is slightly different than the Asakura and is closer in density to the Getsuga Tenshō rather than its counterpart, and also unlike full blooded clan members, his corrosive effect is weaker by comparison. **'Heilig Pfeil': After battling a Quincy during his travels he was struck in the arm by one of the arrows and due to the physical contact was able to read its composition and replicate this technique, but due to him not having a bow he simply fires them by swinging his sword. **'Cero': Like his other abilities, Jason is able to utilize the cero used by hollows, and due to the level of hollow that used it against him, he only has the basic red cero used by low level Menos. Bankai *'Bankai': Tenjiku Genshukai Kōjō (天軸・元首界・荒城, "celestial axis of the sovereign kingdom's ruined castle"): is essentially the core of her masters power, brought to the surface using her as a medium and unlike most other Bankai, she doesn't show her powers immediately, as once he activates she initiates Bankai, her appearance doesn't change and is determined by the direction of the giant gear array which appears behind her person, following the dissolving of her Zanpakutō. This array is said to be a true sight to behold and it is utterly indestructible as it exist outside of normal space-time shown by how it is spectral in regard to the environment; Being as it exist outside of normal space-time, to affect it, only an extremely powerful force to even affect the way it operates. Once it starts to tilt either clockwise or counterclockwise its purpose is shown as when it turns clockwise, she is able to enter her Kaen phase, while when it turns counterclockwise, she is able to enter into her Gekiseki phase. Bankai Special Ability: While the basis of Genshukai Kōjō in Shikai was the ability to analysis and replication, while in Bankai, she is able to analyse things on a celestial level as she gains control of her masters celestial axis which allows her to be able to analyse the realms of good and evil, as they apply to her own soul. This is achieved by having the Gear array turn clockwise or counterclockwise, causing her to gain 1 of 2 different phases (段階, dankai) based on the direction, clockwise being good and counterclockwise being evil. *'Kaen' (花園, flower garden): *'Gekiseki' (闃寂, silent and still): Activity within Jason's Inner World Activity within Asuka's Inner World Quotes *(To Jason) "You are weak, childish and not worthy to be called my owner, begone and allow me the chance to attain freedom." *(To Jason) "But how!? How did you achieve the power I hold most cherished? Doesn't matter, even with my Bankai power, your chances of defeating me have just been cut, because now I am angry..." Gallery Genshukai.png|Genshukai Kōjō manifested tenjiku genshukai.png|Tenjiku Genshukai Kōjō manifested in her Gekiseki form Kaen Torieitai -Spirit-.jpg|Tenjiku Genshukai Kōjō manifested in her Kaen form Category:Kido-Type Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Female Category:To be Deleted